A Shocking Change
by Megadacktle
Summary: Based after the seventh book, Malfoy and Hermione are both Aurors, and share an office. Hermione won't believe that he changed... but he has. What will happen? Rating might go up later.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, my name is Megan!! This is my first Fan Fic, so please don't be to mean. ;) I want to be an author, so criticism is VERY welcomed!! Oh! By the way, it is based after the seventh book. I tried to keep everything the same, except that Ron and Hermione aren't together. Enjoy!!**

_**Chapter One**_

Draco Malfoy sat at his desk, trying his hardest not to look at the bushy haired brunette sitting behind him. Both of them had recentally finished their seventh year at Hogwarts, and were now Aurors, but sharing an office with Hermione Granger was just strange.

After all that had happened, Draco was a new person, but Hermione didn't believe him. All he truthfully wanted was for her to believe him so she didn't keep shooting him suspicious glares. It made it all very bizarre. Draco sighed, and turned in his chair. Hermione sat, staring at him; he had accidentally bumped her with his chair when he moved it.

"Granger," Draco began, but Hermione cut him off.

"I don't want to hear it Malfoy. You're just going to give me some stupid story, again. I'm truly sorry about the horrible things that happened to you, but I don't believe you could have changed as much as you say you have. Good bye."

Draco looked at his watch, and was shocked at how late it was. He got up from his seat and followed Hermione out. In the elevator, Hermione started talking to Harry and Ron is a quick voice, telling them how she was assigned to try to hunt down a man that was taking magical creatures, such as dragons and hippogriffs, and trying to use them against muggles.

Draco rolled him eyes, but stopped when he saw the ceiling. There were many flying paper notes buzzing around his head, and he wanted them to go away. Still, he couldn't help but think that it was unfair that Hermione was able to hunt down someone dangerous, instead of having to try to find someone that was just simply giving muggles shrinking keys again.

Harry and Ron started talking about a quidditch game coming up and how they had gotten tickets when they asked Hermione to go. "Oh!" she squeaked, "I would love to!"

"You get to bring one person. Ginny is already coming, and bringing Luna. She knew we would ask you," Ron smiled.

Draco couldn't listen to their pointless conversation anymore, and was glad when the doors to the elevator sprang open. He nearly sprinted out and apparated home. When he got there, Dobby gave him a huge hug, but could only reach his legs.

"Dobby is happy to have Master home!" the house elf squeaked.

"I'm very happy to have you working for me again Dobby. I've been lonely since I moved out of my parent's home," Draco sighed.

"Dobby is also happy to be back to work for Master," Dobby went on, "He is very different then before, and seems happier."

Draco told his house elf all out work that day as he ate dinner. He was very clam and soon went to bed, wishing that he would convince Hermione he was different, when suddenly he had an idea…

Harry glared after Draco as he ran out of the elevator. "Still seems to hate us, doesn't he? Can't even be in the same elevator"

Hermione shrugged. "He hasn't actually said anything about you guys. He is just trying to convince me that he is different from before. I don't know if I should believe him or not. He does seem different, but after all these years! I mean, I've only worked with him for about a month…"

The three used floo powder and came out at the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley gave each of them a hug, pleased to see them happy. Ginny came flying down the stairs and hugged Harry. "How are you?" she asked.

"I'm great. How are you?" Harry smiled at his girlfriend.

"Never better." She replied.

Ron acted like he was going to gag, to the small group went to sit at dinner. Mrs. Weasley had, once again, made a delicious meal. Soon, no one was hungry anymore and each one was very sleepy. Harry and Ron went to their bedroom; Harry lived with the Weasleys now. Hermione used floo powder again and appeared at her little cottage. It was very small, but perfect. The outside was brick with plants growing around it. A lake was next to the cottage and not many people lived near by.

Inside, there was a living room, a kitchen, and a place to eat on the first floor. On the second, there was Hermione's bedroom, a small bathroom, and what was an empty room. Hermione was slowly filling it with books, trying to make her own library. She popped out of the fire place, which was in the kitchen, and Hermione smiled to herself. Nothing could be better.

-The Next Day at Work-

Draco was followed by Dobby, who was running to keep up with Draco. He walked fast and smiled at Hermione's shocked face when he showed up. Hermione had not given up on S.P.E.W, but she was not as worried about it. Having a house elf right in front of her made Hermione visibly angry. "Proof," Draco said simply.

"What does this prove?" she spat, irritated.

"Dobby," Draco smiled at his companion, "Please tell Miss. Granger the truth."

"Miss," Dobby began, staring at her, "Master came to Hogwarts after Master moved out of his parent's house. He asked Dobby to work for him after Master apologized for when he was younger. Master has changed much and is very kind." Dobby smiled at Hermione, who looked livid.

"How does that prove anything? You could have made him say that! I'm taking a break." Hermione cried, pushing past Draco and smiling sadly at Dobby.

"Master is sad. Can Dobby help?" The house elf pulled on Draco's sleeve after about ten minutes silence.

Before he could respond though, Pansy Parkinson came into the office. "Granger is really upset. I'm guessing your plan didn't work?" she mocked him; she had thought that Draco's plan would have the effect that it did.

"Shut up!" Draco snapped.

Pansy put her hands up in the air as surrender, "She doesn't matter anyway. Granger is just a stupid Mud-"

Draco cut her off though. "Don't call her that! No one deserves to be called that."

Hermione, who was walking by the office and had stopped to hear them talking, was breathing heavily and was completely shocked. Draco _had _changed! Hermione was stunned, and ashamed of herself. She realized that Pansy was walking out of the office and ran just in time, not spotted.

**Hey guys. This most likely isn't very good, (I doubt myself a lot. Trust me on that.) You can go ahead and tell me anything you want! I'm going to try to put up one chapter a week, but I am very busy, so it may not happen, but sometimes we might get more then one. :D Thanks for reading my story!! **

**-Megan-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I hope you like this second part of the story! Enjoy!! And I forgot about Dobby dying, which made me depressed, so he is TOTALLY alive (As he is in my mind)!!!**

_**Chapter Two**_

Hermione stopped in the hall that Harry and Ron shared an office in. She was breathing deeply, scared about what she heard. How could she tell Draco that she was wrong? How could she apologize after treating him so horrible? Hermione took a deep breath and turned around. Unfortunately, she ran into Pansy, making a loud smacking noise. "Watch were you're going Granger. I'll hex you next time," Pansy hissed.

Hermione walked away after apologizing, then rolled her eyes. She had to get to Draco and talk to him. When Hermione got into the office, she slid and hit her chair because she was running so fast. Draco jumped up instantly, making sure she wasn't hurt, but Hermione jumped up and gave him an awkward hug. "Please forgive me!" she cried, "You changed. You aren't who you were before! I am such an idiot. I could slap myself. I should…"

But Draco cut her off. "Hermione, it's okay. I understand why you wouldn't believe me. I wouldn't have thought I could change this much."

Hermione backed away from him, surprised to find tears coming from her eyes. "I'm so stupid," she said through tears.

She hung her head slightly and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry," she insisted on adding.

Hermione turned back to her work, and Draco went back to his, smiling. He wanted to start a conversation, but wasn't sure how. "So," Draco eventually began lamely, "find the guy taking dangerous animals yet?"

Hermione turned and smiled weakly, "No. I'm still trying to see a pattern in where he's going. It seems to be every third muggle city, but sometimes it is more random," she sighed, "I don't know where to go to get him, because I'm not sure he'll be there."

After a few silent moments, Hermione gasped, "Oh! I get it! Every random city is the next odd number. First it was after one, then three, now it will be five! I can get him now! I'll have to go tomorrow; today isn't a day when he attacks."

Draco whipped around. "But, no one has been able to figure that guy out. How did you know?"

Hermione sighed, "All you have to do is look carefully. Find the person that's muggle baiting yet?"

Draco shook his head. "No," he replied, "I can't see any patterns in where they're selling them." He joked.

Hermione caught the hint of sarcasm and laughed with him. _Wow, _Hermione thought, _I'm friends with him so quickly. I never thought this could happen. _

As they laughed, Draco thought quickly. Lunch would be soon, what if they went together? Not as a date, but as friends? They could talk, and he could tell Hermione how much he's changed. He could learn what's going on in her life, and they could catch up on things they've lost before.

Hermione interrupted his thoughts when she called, "Hello Harry!" as he walked by. Hermione got up quickly and went to go talk to him. "Go get Ron," she whispered in his ear.

Harry was back after a few minutes, both of then completely confused. "Well," she started, then began talking really fast, "Malfoy really has changed. He's completely different, and, extremely nice! I'm still slightly shocked, but you two have to give him a chance. You_ have_ to!"

"Malfoy?" Ron asked, disbelieving, "That jerk? I don't think that's a good idea."

"Yeah Hermione," Harry agreed, "Like you've told us before, what if he is just pretending and is trying to get at us?"

"But, but he's not!" Hermione stuttered, "I know he's not! If you just talk to him…."

"No!" both boys yelled at the same moment. Hermione took a large step back and started screaming at them.

"If you would just listen to me for once, you would be able to see that he is different! Malfoy isn't the person he was before, why can't you see that I'm telling you the truth?!" she shrieked.

Harry started yelling back at her, trying to tell her all the horrible things that Malfoy had done to them. Ron quickly joined in and you weren't able to tell who was saying what. Hermione gave up after a minute and cried, "Fine!" she through her hands in the air and continued. "Fine! I'm not going with you to the quidditch game, I-I, leave me alone! Don't' talk to me until you realize that he _has_ changed. You can't deny that fact!"

With that, she stomped away, heading back to the office.

Draco heard the three friends whispering quickly, and heard his name a few times. Suddenly though, their voices were yelling and echoing through the floor. People around were whispering about them being obnoxious and rude, but Draco only cared about what they were saying. _I can't believe this!_ He thought_ Granger's sticking up for me, even after about a few hours time. But, what Harry and Ron said is true; I have been a horrible idiot._

Hermione came back into the office after a while, still fuming. "Are you okay?" Draco asked cautiously.

Hermione whispered that she was fine and didn't talk to him until she, once again, said good bye. This time though, she went straight to her cabin instead of to the Weasley's. There, she made herself a small dinner and went to her library. The book she had bought, a biography written by an Auror a long time ago, was lying on a table. Hermione snatched it up and started reading, trying not to think of what had happened. "Stop it Hermione!" she yelled at herself.

She slowly let the air out of her lungs, and went to bed. Hermione cried herself to sleep, having nightmares about her fight.

Draco sat in his living room, his head leaning against the wall. His blond hair was extremely messy from moving around on his pillow. Draco couldn't sleep, so he had started to try to get more comfortable. Eventually he had decided that trying to sleep was useless and just went into the living room. He had to make it up to Hermione.

**Ugh, I love writing!! Well, I hope that you guys liked this chapter, and I will be excited to find out what you guys have to say. Thanks for reading my story. **

**-Megan-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thank you to the people who reviewed. It means a lot to me. I just wanted to note on the fact that I might have accidentally taken things to fast. *blush* I know. I'm a little impatient. I tried not to rush some things, but then rushed others without meaning to, so please forgive me. I hope you enjoy this next part!**

_**Chapter Three**_

The next morning, Hermione went to work, her eyes puffy and red, her cheeks blotchy. She spotted Ron in one of the hallways on the way to her office. He grabbed Harry's arm, right before he rounded a corner. Seeing that they were coming to talk to her, Hermione glared at them and quickly walked away. She went to her office, where Draco was waiting. "Hermione, I'm sor…" he tried, but she cut him off.

"If you say you are sorry, you have no reason to be. It's_ all_ my fault," she sighed.

Draco smiled weakly, and said mockingly, "You never let me finish, do you?"

"No," Hermione picked her wand back up and sped away, calling behind her, "I forgot! I have to catch him!"

Draco, knowing that she was talking about the man with the magical creatures, he ran after her and grabbed her arm, just as she disapparated. When they got to a small town, nothing seemed to be there. Hermione turned on him. "Why did you come with me?" she bit her lip.

"We're not supposed to go alone, remember?" Draco told her.

She sighed. "I keep forgetting things today! How could I forget something so important," Hermione sat on the dirt, getting her clothes all dusty, "It doesn't seem to matter anyway. I must have been wrong about where he would go. I don't know what to do! Malfoy, can you take me back to work?"

Draco stared at her, astonished. "Are you sure you're feeling well? You really want to go to work?" He bent down and felt her forehead. "You should go home, not go back to work."

"No!" Hermione wailed, "I need to know where he's going to go next."

Draco took Hermione back to work and brought her to their office. "Just sit down Granger," he tried to calm her down, "It's okay."

After a few quite minutes, Hermione apologized again. "I blew up on you. I didn't mean to."

Draco laughed. "You are always apologizing now!"

"How is finding the person selling shrinking keys going?" Hermione asked quickly.

"Caught him yesterday," Draco shrugged, "It wasn't that hard to find him."

"Oh," she blushed, "What are you working on now?"

Draco shrugged again. "I don't know," he replied truthfully.

The head of their department, Mr. Kelps, came into the small office a while later. He was a small mousy man, slightly like Peter Pettigrew. Mr. Kelps looked at the two and smiled. "Good to hear you two are getting along better. Anyways, Mr. Malfoy, you need a new project. You will be working with Ms. Granger."

Mr. Kelps slowly made his way back to his own office. Hermione jumped up, randomly excited. "We're hunting down the same person!" she cheered, "You can help me try to find his pattern! I was wrong."

Red started to appear on her face and Draco blinked twice before understanding what she had said, it was so quick. He moved his chair around and they started looking at the map of where the man had gone.

*

That night, Draco went home to see Dobby by the stove. Delicious smells filled the air, making that house seem warm and welcome; at least more then usual. Dobby hopped over to him and said, "Dobby welcomes Master home. Is there anything that Dobby can do?"

"No thank you," Draco sighed.

Draco then went over to the cupboard and pulled out a glass, while he filled it with water, Dobby questioned him. "Why did Master not ask Dobby to get him a drink?"

"Remember Dobby," Draco explained, "When I asked you to come back, I asked you only to cook for me, and to be a companion. You have no reason to do other things."

Dobby nodded, his ears flapping around wildly. Draco smiled.

*

Hermione once again sat in her library, but this time reading a different book. A call came from the floor below, and she jumped up in shock, her chair falling and making a loud thud. Hermione nearly flew down her stairs, wand out, about to attack anyone in her house. She lowered her wand when she saw who it was though. "Ginny?" Hermione asked, curious, "What are you doing here?"

Ginny pushed her red hair out of her eyes and responded, "Well, Harry told me what happened the other day. So, when I got time, I came to see you."

Hermione stood there, glaring into the wall. "Of course," she hissed, "Harry and Ron would have to tell everyone."

Ginny blushed, which looked strange with her red hair. "No one else was told Hermione. Harry only told me."

Hermione led her friend into the living room. Each of them sat on one of the tan chairs. Ginny looked down at the carpet, not wanting to look at Hermione. She took a deep breath and looked up. "Hermione," Ginny said, "I wanted to talk to you about Malfoy."

Hermione took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She didn't want to get mad at Ginny to. "What specifically about Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"Well, what makes you think he's changed? Harry told me that one minute you didn't believe him, then the next you were yelling at them saying that he really is a different person. How is he different?"

Hermione was shocked. Another thing she had forgotten. Had she not mentioned that Pansy was about to call her Mudblood, but Draco stopped her? She looked down at the floor, and whispered, "He was talking to Pansy. I had accidentally heard them. She was about to call me a Mudblood, but Malfoy stopped her. I know," Hermione looked up, "This might not prove much, but it made me really see what I hadn't wanted to before. I-I don't know why I hadn't seen it before. He had been treating me so nicely, making suggestions about my work, asking me simple questions like how I was. He never would have before, but I didn't want to believe he was different. I wanted to see Malfoy as he was barely a year ago."

Ginny smiled weakly. "That makes sense. He had done a lot to you guys, especially you."

She stood up and started walking away. Ginny turned to look at her then, just too simply say, "I hope you're okay Hermione, but I have to go. Mom will kill me if I'm not back in time for dinner."

Hermione nodded and wondered aloud, "Will you come back soon?"

Ginny replied simply again. "Yes," was all she said before she left.

Hermione sat on her chair, sad and alone. She pushed her bushy hair behind her ears as her mind drifted up to her bed to sleep.

*

As Draco slept, Dobby sat awake. He stared at his master and frowned. Draco looked puzzled in his sleep, like he was trying to figure out a problem. "Dobby wishes he could help Master is some way," he muttered in the dark.

***Scream* Gosh, I'm excited now. :D I love this story, it's so much fun to write!!! I hope you enjoyed it, and thank you so very much for reading it. =)**

**-Megan-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! *Giggle* I start them all like that I think, I just realized. :D Anyway, my best friend, trexluvstwilight707, wants me to right nine more chapters before she gets back from visiting Texas, so we'll just have to see how it turns out!! I hope you like this next chapter!**

_**Chapter Four**_

Draco woke up the next morning to see Dobby standing next to him, a full tray of food in his hands. "Morning Master!" he smiled.

Draco looked at him, confused. His blond hair was everywhere, and his pillow fell off the bed when he sat up. Draco squinted, surprised. "You never bring breakfast to me," he frowned.

Dobby looked down, his floppy ears sagging slightly. "Dobby saw Master last night while he was asleep. Dobby thought he looked troubled, so Dobby wanted to make him happy."

Draco smiled at the house elf. "Thank you Dobby!" he cried, extremely cheery.

Dobby sat the tray on Draco's nightstand and bowed his way out. "No need to bow!" Draco called.

After getting ready for that day, Draco went to work, using floo powder. As he stepped out of the fire, Hermione came out after him. "Hello!" she greeted him.

He smiled and replied, "Good morning."

They walked to their office in silence. After a few minutes, he asked, "Aren't we supposed to go catch some guy?"

"He won't attack today," Hermione explained.

Draco sat back in his seat, bored. "There's nothing to do," he complained, "I wish we were still at Hogwarts."

"I thought you didn't like school?" Hermione laughed.

Draco laughed along with her and said, "I didn't at the time. Still, school is better then sitting and doing nothing."

Hermione shook her head. Then an idea struck her. "Let's go do something!" she clapped once, standing up and smiling from ear to ear.

She grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him out into the hallway. They went to Diagon Alley and appeared right outside Ollivander's wand shop. "Come on!" Hermione said happily, still pulling Draco.

He rolled his eyes, but let her take him to a little book shop. Inside, Hermione let go of his arm and started looking for a good book to add to her library. Draco went and started talking quietly with the young girl at the counter. She was short, with thick brown hair. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail that hung loosely, which made her blue eyes pop out. She frowned when she saw them come in; she was rather enjoying the silence due to no customers.

Draco smiled at her, and she raised her eyebrows. "Yes sir?" she asked, irritated.

Draco smiled at her again. "I need a book," he told her.

"There are many of them here," the girl waved her hand, annoyed. Her hand moved quickly, and made air blow across Draco's surprised face.

"I know," he replied. Draco looked at her name tag and continued, "Amelia, I need a specific book. You could help me find it?"

"Whatever," Amelia sighed and rolled her eyes, "Which one?"

"I need _Interesting Spells for Interesting People_ by Christopher Bone," Draco replied, almost like he had practiced beforehand.

Amelia led him to a shelf with books completely covering it. Draco picked up one copy of the book, and the girl walked away, grumbling. Draco flipped through the pages, finding cures for small cuts, colds, and other things along those lines. He also saw potions and spells to help around the house, and how they are used correctly. Other spells filled the book, so he decided it was perfect. Draco followed Amelia back to the counter and bought the book. "One galleon, four sickles," Amelia was still aggravated.

Draco and Hermione left soon, both holding a bag. "I'm so excited I finally found my book!" Hermione cheered, "I've been trying to find it for a while."

Draco smiled and he bought them both some lunch. While they ate, Hermione wondered aloud, "Why did you move out of your parent's house?.

He shrugged. "It wasn't like before. I used to feel so comfortable there, but after everything that happened, it just wasn't the same. I couldn't even be in the same room as my parents; I became so different from them."

Hermione thought about this, and it made sense. "Where are you staying?" Draco asked.

"Oh," Hermione jumped back from her thoughts, "I have my own little cabin. It's really cute. There is a lake next to it, and plants everywhere. Not many people live by me, so it's pretty private. And I'm making a library. I'm slowly filling it with books, and I can't wait until it's finished."

"Speaking of that," Draco pushed the book he bought across the table to her, "I saw a list of books you wanted, and this one was on it. I thought I would get it for you."

"W-what?" Hermione stuttered, looking down at the book he gave her. "You didn't have to!"

"I wanted to," Draco insisted, pushing the book closer to her.

As they started to leave, Hermione turned and gave Draco a hug. It was slightly awkward, but she whispered, "Thank you."

As they started to walk away, it was silent for a while, until Draco added, "You're welcome. But, why did you even thank me?"

"For lunch, and the book," Hermione blushed, "You could have asked before if you didn't know."

They went back to work, and no one realized that they had ever been gone.

*

That night, Hermione woke up with a slight gasp. She had had a dream, and it brought tears to her eyes quickly. Harry and Ron were in her dream, playing Quidditch. Each one had been hit with a bludger, and had gotten horribly injured. "I have to make up with them!" she cried, "What if something bad happens?"

She felt horrible and curled into a ball, tears soaking her pillow.

*

Draco went to bed that night, but sleep didn't come for a while. He was thinking about lunch. The way he was excited to see Hermione so happy over the book, the way he had gotten nervous when she had hugged him. Draco didn't understand it; what was this strange feeling?

***Sudden intake of breath* Oh my gosh! Look at dat! : ) Sorry, this chapter is shorter then normal, but it had to happen. I hope you liked it, and I'll try to have Chapter five up soon! **

**-Megan-**


End file.
